Stella by starlight
by Yuusei Her
Summary: En algún lugar,una estrella persigue el atardecer como si este le atrajera y Ramuda sabía muy bien lo que significaba ser estrella,yendo tras un atardecer que jamás podrás alcanzar ¿Qué hacer cuando no necesitas más esa particular humanidad? Seguir adelante tu frío camino alumbrado por la estela de una brillante estrella,observando resignado con una sonrisa ese ayer que no volverá.


¡Hey, hey, hey! Vengo acá con otro fanfic de Hypmic pero ahora es de la lista de Hypmictober dí que son personaje favorito (Ramuda Amemura) y OTP (RamuGen/DiceGen) Realmente amo esas parejas, son mis favoritas y tenía que hacerlo. Es un AU de Stella de reencarnación que espero les guste porque yo casi me hago llorar al escribirlo, hay algunas referencias a otras divisiones si buscan bien (?)

Aviso, esto es r-18 por su mención de sangre y asesinato algo explícito, no por contenido sexual, así que...Avisados están.

En lo personal, me encanta Ramuda en el AU de Stella porque yo estudio ciencias exactas y que él sea un científico me hace adorarlo más así que le puse un poco de mi esencia. Es un fic relativamente triste pero ojalá y lo lean completo, me haría muy feliz.

Créditos de Hypnosis Microphone a King Records.

Ya saben, si comparten, dan likes y rw's, seré súper feliz.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Ver las estrellas era una interesante manera de pasar el tiempo en ese hueco barco que compartía con Gentaro y Dice. Su cerebro aun al verlas pensaba que solo era una acumulación de gases y elementos incandescentes que emiten luz ¿Cuántas de ellas ya estarían muertas en ese momento que admira su brillas? Unas miles, al menos. Al igual que su apagado planeta al que se le olvidó cómo brillar.

Generalmente se acostaba en la cubierta de la cabina, le daba una sensación de satisfacción y tranquilidad ya que podía ver todo el barco con solo voltearse a donde quisiera cuando las estrellas dejaban de hipnotizarlo con su brillante tintinear de colores, observando a donde se dirigían y de dónde venían.

Habían apostado con el destino de aquel navío pero ¿Realmente importaba? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? ¿Por qué juntos? Sabían que estaban unidos por el destino que planeaba un futuro de ellos juntos pero ¿Qué era? Su naturaleza científica y curiosa no le dejaba estar en paz con aquella pregunta sin respuesta. Si era una historia, vaya que cada quien contaba una trama interesante debido a su historia llena de obstáculos y disparidades; por ejemplo, él en su afán de investigar, olvidó todo aquello que alguna vez fue ¿Humanidad? No importaba, solo objetivos y una conclusión siguiendo el método científico.

Esa era la vida de un investigador.

Su avaricia fue tanta que incluso olvidó como envejecer, encerrando y congelando su corazón hasta él mismo cubrirse de hielo sin recordar cuando o el porqué, solo una fría ráfaga recorrer su cuerpo mientras investigaba sin descanso…Algo que en algún momento olvidó. Las limitantes de su investigación era aquella inútil moral que no le permitía experimentar con más, esclavizándole en ese laboratorio que lo único que acumulaba era escarcha y polvo.

Pasaron meses, años, lustros y décadas pero su cuerpo simplemente no cambiaba. A pesar de que su corazón latía como de costumbre, algo en él frenó, evitándole evolucionar y seguir el curso natural de la vida. Sabía que era la última persona viva de su especie y que estaba en ese laboratorio vagando en el espacio en busca de algo ¿De qué? ¿De regresarlos a la vida? Con cada día que pasaba sus experimentos solo se desviaban aún más del camino de esa estúpida moral que le ataba a permanecer en ese laboratorio, como cadenas que no le dejaban avanzar.

Deseaba algo desde el fondo de su corazón pero ¿Qué? No recordaba nada, solo fragmentos de días soleados, de risas y de tesis escritas. Recordaba a una persona con una sonrisa encantadora y destellos verdes pero nada más, de eso solo quedaba un separador de naturaleza muerta de camelias blancas que miraba cada que perdía el norte de su investigación.

Había días en que diseccionaba algo, otros realizaba una cromatografía y otros se dedicaba a destilar. Preparar formol, sus columnas de purificación y el lavar todo el material era su día a día diario. Anotar todo lo sucedido en su bitácora era sumamente esencial pero, llegó un momento en que por más que leía, no entendía qué debía hacer.

En esos días donde no sabía cómo proceder, se resignaba a leer una carta de amor sin destinatario, esa carta que dentro de su sobre contenía el separador de camelias que miraba cuando sentía su corazón helado. Leyéndola era la única manera de sentir calor en ese helado laboratorio de frías mesas de acero inoxidable e incoloros materias de cristal.

Cada que la leía recordaba algo de arena de un planeta que visitó…Arena y cristales convergiendo en un mismo lugar, un precioso olor a algo que le hacía pensar en verdes y brillantes cristales junto a castaños cabellos de un algo que vio probablemente alguna vez en un sueño.

Era en esos instantes que cerraba sus ojos y todo volvía a su mente, tan nítido como si lo viviera nuevamente en ese momento.

—Amemura, necesitamos la droga que prometiste—Escuchó decir a una mujer en un tono imperativo.

—…No lo tengo—Respondió el de cabello rosa, con la cabeza baja y sus lentes resbalándose por el puente de su nariz, quedándose fijos a la mitad de su camino.

—Regístrenlo—Ordenó esa femenina voz que solo le hizo temblar y caer de rodillas. No podía entregarlo. No sería responsable de la muerte de más personas, no podía cargar con todo eso en su pequeña espalda y en su cada vez más diminuto corazón.

— ¡Señora, encontramos una botella sin etiqueta! —Un soldado gritó a la mujer de azules cabellos, haciendo que el científico diera un respingo.

—Ramuda ¿No habíamos prometido nada de mentiras? —Preguntó esa firme voz, provocando horribles escalofríos en el de cabellos rosas.

— ¡No! ¡No está terminada! —Exclamó el científico, poniéndose de pie con apuro, resbalándose con el largo de su bata para caer de cara frente a la mujer que solo pisó su rostro con la suela de su bota de tacón.

— ¿Qué falta para que la termines?

Fue ahí cuando Ramuda dejó salir un lastimero sollozo. No quería decir el ingrediente final de aquella fórmula, no se había convertido en científico para eso. Se había vuelto químico para ver las reacciones de colores que sucedían al combinar dos sustancias de colores, para destilar flores y obtener deliciosas fragancias que podía entregar a su amado de cabellos castaños y verdes ojos, quien era una cortesana del mundo con jades y arena, una ofrenda de paz para ese planeta que había exterminado una gran parte de la población del pueblo natal por el desarrollo de su peligrosa ciencia.

Su amor no era bien visto pero eso solo lo hacía más interesante e intenso. Pasaban los días en su laboratorio entre risas y besos que solo aumentaba el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. Todas sus fragancias destiladas las usaba el castaño cada noche antes de ir a entregar su cuerpo a la realeza de aquel harto pueblo que clamaba por una revolución. Usarlas era su tácita promesa de que aunque su cuerpo pertenecía a otros, su corazón siempre estaría lleno de esa deliciosa fragancia que por siempre le envolvería.

—Dilo, alimaña—La mujer pisó con más fuerza la cabeza del menor, haciendo que sus lentes se estrellaran contra el duro piso de mármol que solo provocaba que el tacón de las mujeres soldado repicara con más fuerza—O quizá… ¿Quieres que realmente terminemos con todos los de tu pueblo? —Cuestionó la mujer en un tono de desdén, Ramuda aseguraba que sonreía al decir aquello a pesar de no poder verla.

Ramuda balbuceó un par de palabras inentendibles que se fueron con el viento.

— ¡Dilo! —Exigió la mujer antes de patear su mejilla, provocando que el científico escupiera sangre y, entre lágrimas sacara su bitácora de un bolsillo de su bata.

—Dos gramos del cuarzo de un buda de cabellos rojos, un abanico de los comediantes sin pasado, medio gramo de arena del planeta de los jades, cinco mililitros de esencia del búho con un solo lunar, tres microgramos de oro de los piratas del mar, diez mililitros de licor del planeta licántropo…

— ¡Tohoten-sama exigió el ingrediente final! —Exclamó una mujer de rosas cabellos antes de patear al científico que seguía enumerando los ingredientes y cantidades de los compuestos para la droga.

—Finalmente…—Murmuró Ramuda entre quejidos y gemidos de dolor, escupiendo algo de sangre al blanco mármol bajo él—Medio litro de sangre de una persona especial—Gimoteó antes de echar a llorar patéticamente en el piso, abrazándose a su manchada y quemada bata por la revelación—Con ello se logra la dosis para poder controlar mentalmente a diez personas en un rango de edad de 18 a 35 años—Balbuceó con la voz rota, mirando vacíamente a la nada.

En esos momentos imperó un tenso silencio que solo era roto por su lastimero llanto implorando piedad. Trató por varios meses buscar un reemplazo al componente final pero no obtenía nada. Intentó con varios animales, especímenes y hasta llegó a asesinar a un par de personas pero nada servía.

Estaba desesperado por buscar el reemplazo de ese componente final pero el tiempo límite había terminado.

—Traigan a la cortesana—Ordenó la mujer de cabellos azules sin un ápice de duda o compasión en su fría voz.

— ¡No! —Gritó el científico, siendo pateado nuevamente en el estómago para evitar ponerse de pie—Si lo matan…Me niego a sintetizarla—Gimoteó adolorido el chico de rosas cabellos, abrazándose a su vientre mientras trataba inútilmente de tomar aire.

—Si no la sintetizas…El resto de tu pueblo perecerá—Aseguró la mujer de azules cabellos con una mirada helada. No había lugar a discusiones ya que de esa droga dependía su objetivo, con ella podría iniciar el levantamiento de armas contra la monarquía patriarcal que lideraba tan mal su pueblo.

Conocía esa mirada decidida llena de hambre de poder ya que detrás de ella se encontraba un cúmulo de dolorosas emociones que solo le impulsaban a seguir adelante a costa de todo. La conocía porque era la misma que observaba en el espejo cada que se miraba. Ese claro azul realmente estaba manchado de sangre y dolor.

Con su pareja a su lado olvidó la verdad de todo, cómo aceptó ser un científico para evitar ser asesinado o esclavizado como los demás. Aceptó ser un perro de aquel gobierno para comprar protección a aquellos que cuidaron de él a pesar de ser huérfano. Sus manos estaban manchadas de la sangre de su mismo planeta al haber él desarrollado muchas de las armas con la que ellos perecieron pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por su egoísta deseo de salvación para los que quería.

Se transformó en lo que juró destruir al ver como a pesar de su sacrificio, las personas que trató de proteger perecieron bajo sus inventos. Fue por ello que aceptó trabajar con Tohoten y las mujeres del pueblo; para revelarse…Para que nadie más que quisiera volviera a morir por sus manos pero había fallado.

¿Por qué? Su amada ciencia a la que entregaba todo, pedía más.

Era como un Dios hambriento por sacrificios, después de todo, toda acción conlleva una reacción de misma magnitud pero en sentido opuesto y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Sacrificar una persona más por el bien de más de cien valía la pena ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Eso era lo que se hacía creer mientras escuchaba los gritos lastimeros de dolor de la cortesana que perecía desangrado de la yugular cual vil vaca por su bisturí.

—Dos gramos del cuarzo de un buda de cabellos rojos, un abanico de los comediantes sin pasado, medio gramo de arena del planeta de los jades, cinco mililitros de esencia del búho con un solo lunar, tres microgramos de oro de los piratas del mar, diez mililitros de licor del planeta licántropo…—Balbuceaba para evitar escuchar la imploración de piedad de aquella voz de sirena que lo embelesaría como tantas veces hizo antes si le escuchaba. Esos gritos que alguna vez fueron de placer, en ese momento se tornaban agonizantes y dolorosos, haciendo eco en la habitación.

Sus lágrimas caían a borbotones sobre la mesa pero no podía parar, no ahora que había elegido claramente su camino. La ciencia era fría, exacta y nunca fallaba, nunca traicionaba. Si algo era de una manera un día, al siguiente también lo sería. No había cambio de corazón como en ellos, los frágiles humanos o las especies con inteligencia y sentimientos.

Quizá ese era el secreto de la ciencia para ser tan preciada. No había estúpidas emociones que entorpecieran su labor, no había ese punzante dolor que sentía asfixiarle por los chillidos de su preciada cortesana que se desangraba hasta morir cual ganado listo para ser carne. Por eso todos aquellos que tenían la ciencia eran fuertes, porque no dejaban que vacíos y estorbosos sentimientos limitaran su mirar.

Si quería progresar debía terminar de tajo con todo eso. Arrancar ese corazón que le hacía un frágil y débil humano que mató indirectamente a cientos con sus propias manos.

Si dudaba, no podría seguir adelante.

—Amor…Perdón—Susurró el de cabello rosa, decidido a terminar con todo eso de tajo. Arrancarlo de raíz hasta que no hubiera vestigio de que su corazón alguna vez existió.

El castaño, pálido y débil por la falta de sangre solamente le dedicó una lastimera sonrisa antes de que su cuello fuera rebanado con fuerza por un cuchillo de carnicero que el de cabello rosa tenía para algunos experimentos. Ramuda cortó las veces necesarias hasta haber separado la cabeza del cuerpo, aventando esta última a una cubeta tras darle un último beso a esos aun cálidos labios, sellando de tal manera su decisión.

Era un hombre de ciencia.

Un hombre al que el amor solo le estorbaba, un hombre al que el corazón le sobraba. Era inútil tener tales emociones que solo lo retrasaban y ataban a una moral estúpida que no lo dejaba ir más allá.

Tener una hipótesis, probarla, repetirla, analizar resultados y concluir. Todo perfecto y preciso, sin ninguna incertidumbre aparte de las de Ishikawa y Heisenberg, ninguna otra distracción más y ni una camelia blanca que ver nuevamente al despertar en el florero junto a su cama.

—Está listo—Anunció el joven tras un par de horas de destilación y coagulación, llevando en sus manos un frasco de apenas unos cinco mililitros—El efecto dura alrededor de una semana pero no más—Especificó en lo que se quitaba sus manchados guantes de sangre, dándole a Tohoten el pequeño frasco—Pero si quieren más necesitaré un laboratorio para mí en una nave. Ajeno a esta estúpida venganza—En sus ojos no se veía nada más que un vacío, como una estrella que había implotado al grado de volverse un hoyo negro que succionaría todo a su paso.

—Trato—Confirmó la mujer, tomando aquel frasco; mirando con una sorpresa disimulada al científico que se estiraba como si nada con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Necesito más cuerpos, de preferencia de personas adultas. Un niño no tiene suficiente sangre—Dijo antes de escuchar su estómago gruñir— ¡Oh! Y limpien por favor porque no puedo trabajar en un laboratorio sucio ¿Sí? —Pidió antes de sacar una paleta de su bata, saliendo al exterior para tomar algo de aire, dejando atrás el cadáver de quien alguna vez fue su amante.

Al salir, pudo divisar una brillante estrella fugaz en el firmamento. Si tan solo pudiera, pediría…Pediría quizá una segunda oportunidad por todo el daño creado y que creará en sus frías investigaciones que eran a lo único que podía aferrarse ahora que se había librado de todo hilo que le ataba.

Apretó el separador de camelias y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata donde estaba su corazón, cumpliendo con su única y fisiológica misión de bombear sangre para que no muriera hasta haber cumplido ese egoísta deseo suyo.

—…da.

—…muda!

—…muda, despierta!

— ¡Ramuda! —Escuchó a alguien exclamar a lo lejos, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con nada más que un par de jades adornados con mechones castaños mirándolo con preocupación, haciendo que su corazón parara antes de latir con fuerza.

¿Acaso había muerto? Porque estaba teniendo una preciosa visión con el amor de su vida. Quizá era el infierno -donde debía estar- y su castigo era mirarlo hasta que el dolor lo volviera loco, como si no lo estuviera ya.

Ser humano era demasiado cansado.

— ¡Ramuda! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó otra voz, era más grave y venía de un chico de cabellos azules que se inclinaba a su lado para ayudarlo a sentarse junto al castaño.

No era el infierno, era peor.

La cruel realidad.

— ¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasó? —Fingió el de cabello rosa con una sonrisa adorable, limpiando sus lentes con una bata de algodón, pasando ese doloroso nudo que se había creado en su garganta al ver al castaño, sintiendo su corazón latir con dolor, uno que no había sentido en años al creer que había desechado todos sus sentimientos cuando tiró aquella cabeza a la fría cubeta de metal.

—Mierda, nos diste un buen susto—Comentó Dice antes de tomar aire aliviado, creía por un momento que el chico (¿O viejo?) se había muerto.

—Te veías tan calmado dormido que realmente nos preocupamos—Agregó Gentaro con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el científico se ponía sus lentes de manera adorable—Creímos que habías muerto de una enfermedad terminal y que nosotros nos infectaríamos y seguiríamos tu destino—Dramatizó antes de fingir toser, preocupando al de cabellos azules.

— ¡O-Oye, Gentaro! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con preocupación, acariciando la espalda del ladrón, terminando de romper el frágil corazón de Ramuda al que se le había ocurrido volver a sentir al tener al castaño tan cerca. Sus ojos eran iguales…Su rostro tan calmado y esos castaños cabellos que adoraba peinar en las pocas noches que lo tenía con él. Era una tortura no poder siquiera abrazarlo como lo hacía antes. Él no era su blanca camelia, era un ladrón que simplemente lo trataba con amabilidad pero no más, no debía confundir las cosas. Solo el destino los había juntado por un deseo compartido a futuro, no más.

Y a pesar de saber eso, dolía, como los mil demonios.

No recordaba que el dolor de un corazón roto se sintiera tan intenso.

—Era mentira—Respondió Gentaro con una sonrisa misteriosa, de esas que dejaba sin aliento al científico que se perdió por unos momentos en ese gesto, pensando erradamente que era para él.

—Oye, Ramuda ¿En serio estás bien? —Insistió el rey, haciendo que el de lentes espabilara y volviera a la normalidad. Tranquilo Ramuda, aprieta tus drías manos y sonríe como siempre, finge como de costumbre…Eres un científico, no tienes derecho a tener un corazón, es imposible y eso lo sabes así que deja de aferrarte a cosas totalmente inútiles.

— ¡Sí! Pewdón Dice, creo que es la edad—Tras su patética respuesta se limitó a reír y a ponerse de pie, estirándose un poco antes de comer una paleta para no sentir el amargo gusto que experimentaba por su roto corazón.

—Ya, entonces vamos a cenar—Anunció el castaño, sonriendo al tomar la mano que su rey le ofrecía para ponerse de pie, haciendo que Ramuda mordiera la paleta porque conocía la mirada que ambos tenían, en especial esa verde mirada que alguna vez fue dirigida a él pero que ahora existía en lejanos sueños de fragancias dulces y camelias blancas.

—Oh ¡Adelántense! —Exclamó como si nada el científico, quitándose el polvo de la bata mientras se recargaba en la orilla de la cabina.

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó Gentaro algo preocupado de que sucediera un incidente como el anterior.

— ¡Sí, sí! Necesito calcular una trayectoria súúúúper importante, ahora los alcanzo—Aseguró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una de esas que incluso convencía al espejo.

Estaba bien, no necesitaba esa pesada carga que significaba tener un corazón pero entonces ¿Por qué ahora dolía tanto?

—Entonces vamos, Gentaro—Ordenó Dice con el mismo tono firme que Tohoten usaba solo que el suyo era cálido y suave, te daban ganas de seguirlo no por su posición sino por su confiable tono de voz. En cierta manera era parecido a su abuela, y a la vez, tan diferente.

—Vamos…Mi mesías—Susurró el ladrón, besando los nudillos de la mano de su amante con una sonrisa sincera y leal, entregada por completo al rey que había perdido un reino pero había ganado un corazón…El más valioso de la galaxia. Uno que seguía siendo su universo.

Cuando el científico estuvo seguro que ambos se habían retirado, no tuvo caso seguir fingiendo, simplemente dejó salir un lastimero gemido y lloró todo lo que había guardado por décadas.

Ahora recordaba el objetivo de su investigación sin final, recordaba aquel deseo que lo había mantenido joven por tanto tiempo.

Recordaba su corazón estrujarse cada que se quería rendir, necesitaba la manera en volverlo a la vida, incluso si eso significaba acabar con cuanto ser viviente se le pusiera en frente. Nada lo detendría hasta revivirlo…Hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos y decirle "Te amo" como jamás pudo expresarlo.

Hasta volver a ese campo de blancas camelias a recostarse tomados de la mano, observando la lluvia de estrellas fugaces sobre ellos.

Revivir un fragmento de la vida que anhelaba pero, todo era un sueño.

—Llegas demasiado tarde…—Susurró antes de caer de rodillas envuelto en un profundo y desesperado llanto ahogado de dolor, observando la lluvia de estrellas iluminar el cielo.

Su deseo había sido cumplido de la manera que jamás creyó que podría.

Con sus heladas y pequeñas manos golpeando con la poca fuerza que tenía, la baranda de dura madera.

Ese era el castigo por su crimen.

Una eterna reencarnación donde lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y seguir a su lado, esperando porque en su siguiente vida quizá sus errores hayan sido expiados y, quizá…Pudiera volver a ese paisaje que vio una vez en un sueño.

Con una sonrisa cínica miró una peculiar estrella que iluminaba de manera especial con una trayectoria desviada, idéntica a la que vio casi cien años atrás al salir de su ensangrentado laboratorio.

—Una verdadera e inquebrantable estrella fugaz…—Susurró entre pequeñas risas que emitía desde su lastimero y doloroso llanto de un hombre que ya no sabía ni quien era. El llanto de un simple científico descubriendo la verdadera naturaleza masoquista de la humanidad.

Ah…Una verdadera estrella fugaz bailando en el oscuro cielo dejando una luminosa estela a su paso.

Solo esperaba que esta vez, su deseo saliera como quería y si no, podría intentarlo otra vez, después de todo…Tenían una eternidad completa para reencarnar, quién sabe, quizá en su siguiente vida podría finalmente ganar.

Todo era una apuesta, de la cual estaba emocionado por jugar.

—La, la la, la la—Canturreó tras limpiar las última lágrimas que caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, apretando el separador de camelias que traía en su bata para ir al comedor con sus seres favoritos en el universo.

Quizá en otra vida, vería esas blancas camelias de nuevo.

Solo debía…Confiar.

* * *

*Las camelias blancas significan un amor inocente, pueden significar el primer amor.

¡Ah! La canción que tararea Ramuda es Drops (?)


End file.
